Proof
by CookieZZ
Summary: Naruto decides he needs to prove his feelings to the unsure Sasuke. Shounen-ai. Beta : MsBenzedrine


No words were spoken yet between the two teens, as they stood facing each other, too close for it to be friendly or hostile. They stared into each others' eyes, both breathing heavily from sparring with one another.

Sweat dripped along the side of the blonde's face and slid down the line of his jaw, only to eventually drop from his chin and onto his already soaked black T-shirt. His nostrils flared as he took another deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart.

The black-haired boy's hair stuck to his face and the back of his neck and the droplets disappeared down his wide-collared shirt.

Kakashi-sensei hadn't shown up that day and instead had sent one of his Nin-dogs to bring them a note which only said he couldn't make it today. No explanations, no apologies. The two had decided to make good use of their time and decided to train and had been doing so for four hours straight, testing their taijutsu. Sakura had left shortly after she had gotten bored of watching them fight.

The sun stood high and they guessed it must have been past noon already. Neither one looked away, it felt intimate, but like a competition all the same. The first to look away would be brandished coward. Naruto wasn't thinking anything of this and just stared hard and swore to himself to be victorious.

Sasuke didn't look away from the other's blue eyes, but took his entire face in. The strengthening jaw, the whisker marks, the full, but curved lips which seemed to be tugged up at the corners ever so slightly and the tiny wrinkles next to his eyes. The way his eyebrows always seemed to angle up angrily, but never making him look unfriendly. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but he recognized the blond as a good-looking bloke. But he'd rather die than have anyone hear him think that. He suddenly lost it and the focus of his eyes flew to Naruto's mouth and back, praying Naruto hadn't been paying attention.

But of course, the blonde's lips cracked open to reveal his pearly white teeth and he grinned. "Hah! You looked away! I win!" he exclaimed, looking evidently proud of himself and leaning his head back a bit, chuckling triumphantly.

"There was never a contest, so you can't win, dobe," Sasuke said coolly, smirking a bit at the insult he threw at the blonde.

"Suuuure. You're just a sore loser. I bet you're just ashamed that you looked away! And now you're trying to talk your way out of it and blaming me. Just like that one time…" Naruto started ranting.

"Excuse me? What one time?" Sasuke asked, a frown knitting his eyebrows together. He was curious and completely forgot to deny the accusations. Naruto noted this with a smirk.

"That time back in the academy, where we kissed and you totally blamed me. But you were equally at fault. Hell, it wasn't either of our faults. That jackass behind m-"

Sasuke had grown red in the face and was ready to rip Naruto's head off. "That has nothing to do with this! Why would you bring that up! It's an embarrassment that will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Sasuke half-shouted into the other teen's face.

Naruto didn't even blink, but smirked, wanting to aggravate his best friend and rival a bit more. He pouted. "Am I such a bad kisser?" he murmured, feigning hurt across his features and batted his eyelashes at the guy across him, suddenly noting they were still extremely close and decided to mess with the seething Uchiha.

"Yes! No?… Wha– That's completely… inappropriate… No. Irrelevant and… What are you doing?" He raised both his eyebrows when Naruto stepped closer to him and took both his hands into his. His heart sprang up and started doing some gymnastic routine in his chest and he had to swallow before he started to try and take his hands back. But Naruto had his fingers locked around his and was wearing a devilish lop-sided smirk and started pulling Sasuke towards him.

"Why not see for yourself, if you can't seem to decide?" He whispered against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke blinked and was about to head bump the idiot in the head when he was kissed fiercely on the lips. He couldn't deny the way his stomach squirmed and how his heart seemed to win the gold medal at the gymnastics tournament held inside of his chest. He still felt as if it was wrong and tried to pull back, but Naruto persisted and tilted his head, moving his lips against his, forcing them apart with his teeth and tongue. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small mewl at the sensation and wondered for a few seconds where the idiot had learned this, but those thoughts were thrown out of the window when his back hit a tree and his hands were pinned beside him and a knee went between his legs, pressing against a completely inappropriate place and he gasped, letting Naruto shove his tongue into his mouth. It felt weird, but it didn't feel wrong. No one could see them so he reluctantly gave in and kissed back awkwardly, not knowing what he was doing.

After a while Naruto pulled back and innocently asked "You think you can make up your opinion now?".

Sasuke answered by slamming his forehead into Naruto's and the blonde let go of him, grabbing his head in pain.

"Oww! What was that for?" he whimpered.

"You just shouldn't… do… that… out of nowhere. You can't just go around kissing people! You do that to someone… special," Sasuke muttered, ashamed and turning away.

"But… you are special," Naruto said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Sasuke whipped around, ceasing to go away, and walked back to the dobe standing there rubbing his sore forehead.

"Am I? How?" He frowned at the open face of the other.

"Well I dunno… I like you? Like…you're my friend and all and I enjoy spending time with you and I guess I just want to kiss you when I see you," Naruto mumbled, a bit embarrassed himself too after saying that.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at the grass, his ears glowing red. "You like me…"

"Yeah, I just said so."

"Really? You mean it?"

"You want me to prove it again?"

"…"

Naruto took it as a yes and took Sasuke's face between his hands and pressed his lips to the black-haired boy once more, softly this time. Sasuke kissed him back and he pulled away after a few seconds, smiling broadly at the blushing face.

"I like you, Sasuke," he whispered.

"I guess, I like you too…" Was quickly said, not looking Naruto in the eye and bit the inside of his cheeks.

After a while of awkwardly standing there, they decided to get lunch and walked back to the streets of Konoha quietly, sneaking glances at each other, their elbows touching as they walked. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand when they walked through a mainly deserted street and the Uchiha allowed it to happen, but slapped it away when a woman walked by, embarrassed, causing Naruto to snicker.

Maybe he needed time?


End file.
